The present invention relates generally to an article of manufacture used for industrial baking applications, and more specifically to a baking pan for use in industrial and commercial applications. This baking that includes various unique structural reinforcements and well as a variety of features that make the pan both stronger and lighter in weight than prior art bread pans. Current baking pans and trays are typically quite large and heavy and suffer from certain structural weaknesses that shorten their useful life. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies by providing a lighter-weight, durable and long-lasting industrial baking pan.